After hours
by Heliotrope
Summary: While staying behind a little later than usual after his pilot training session, Kazuki accidentally discovers what Soushi gets up to once the rest of the Alvis staff have gone home for the day... KazuSou. Lemony fun.


Disclaimer: I don't own it. Xebec does, those lucky dogs.

Author's note: This is a pure, fun, PWP that I came up with; inspired by a page from a random Fafner doujinshi that I found late one night while searching around on Google, in which appeared to be... spying on Soushi as he masturbated. Fun!

So I hope you guys enjoy the masturbation sensation (I like that phrase - I was tempted to name the fanfic that actually...) and the embarrassed voyeur!Kazuki.

* * *

AFTER HOURS

Kazuki strode down the empty corridors of Alvis, but something made him pause as he neared the staff lounge door. The door was slightly ajar and he could see a soft shard of light emanating from it.

_'That's odd... is there somebody in there? I thought everybody else would have gone home by now._'

Kazuki approached cautiously, trying not to make a sound, and peered through the crack in the doorway. He spotted a familiar figure sitting on the floor, leaning back against the wall. _'Soushi? Why is he still here? Oh, wait, that's right; he lives in Alvis now, doesn't he?_' Casting his eyes around the room he noticed a neatly stacked pile of paperwork on the arm of one of the chairs. _'I guess Soushi's finished his work for the day, too._'

_'Does he... does he spend every day like this, all alone in Alvis, after we've all gone home?_' Kazuki thought to himself, a wave of pity and sympathy for his friend washing over him. He was about to greet him when he finally took a closer look at Soushi's appearance, and froze on the spot.

Soushi was sat, clad in only his trousers and thin white shirt - the remainder of his Alvis uniform lay strewed on the floor around him - leaning his head back against the wall, his eyes closed, and he was... he was... touching himself.

Kazuki felt his face heat up instantly, biting down on his lip to hold in a strangled cry of shock. _'W-why is he doing that in here? Surely he'd want some privacy; what if someone walked in on him?_' He dragged his eyes away, realising quickly that Soushi must have known that the other Alvis staff had gone home by now, and probably _did_ think he had privacy.

'_He obviously didn't expect me to be here, spying on him like some sort of voyeur._' Kazuki was only still here by chance after all; waiting around after his pilot training session for his clothes to finish being cleaned. Why they always insisted on washing his clothes each time he never knew. Of course he could have just gone home in his Alvis uniform and collected his clothes the next day, but-

"Ah-!" The sudden soft gasp from Soushi snapped Kazuki's attention back to the scene before him. Soushi had started to unbutton his shirt, reaching his hand inside, and, Kazuki could only assume, brushing his fingers across his nipples. Soushi arched forward slightly into his own touch, letting out another gasp.

Kazuki's mouth went dry. _'I- I shouldn't be watching this. This is wrong. I should leave._' He knew he should, but somehow he couldn't make himself walk away. He was acutely aware of how silent the hallway was. _'If I leave now he might hear me, and then he'll know that I was... watching him,_' he reasoned to himself, slowly slinking down to the floor.

It was a good thing really; his legs felt like they'd turned to jelly, so if he had decided to walk away he'd have most likely fallen over, and Soushi would have definitely heard that. It would have just ended up being really embarrassing for both of them. At least, that's what Kazuki tried to convince himself as he peered guiltily through the doorway once again.

Soushi had removed his shirt completely by now, letting it land amongst the rest of his discarded clothes. Kazuki forced back a groan of excitement as Soushi started sucking eagerly at two of his fingers before reaching down and pinching each of his nipples in turn, moaning loudly as they became hard and erect.

Speaking of things that were hard and erect... Kazuki glanced around the hallway nervously for a few seconds, before giving in and shoving a shaky hand down the front of his trousers, shuddering as he took hold of his erection. _'Well, if I can't help but overhear, I might as well enjoy it,_' he thought, gritting his teeth, trying not to pant too loudly. He glanced up, his eyes fixed on Soushi once again.

The blond had released his hair from its tie, letting it fall across his bare neck and shoulders in a sandy gold wave. The feel of it against his skin seemed to turn him on even more, and he let out another deep moan of pleasure.

_'Aaah, does he do __**this**__ every day when we've all left? I need to stay behind more often... -no, wait! I shouldn't think that. But he's, he's just so..._' Kazuki's thoughts trailed off as he gripped himself firmly with both hands, the feelings of guilt and arousal battling it out inside of him. Even if he couldn't risk leaving right now, he didn't have to watch Soushi... but he knew in the end that he couldn't look away.

Kazuki watched as Soushi's nimble hands abandoned his chest, and he slowly rose to his feet, pressing a hand against the wall to steady himself.

A jolt of panic shot through Kazuki, making his own hands cease their movement. _'Shit. He's not leaving, is he? If he comes out here, he'll find me. He'll, he'll- oh._'

Kazuki's panicked thoughts came to an abrupt halt as he saw Soushi reach down and grab hold of the waistband of his trousers, pulling them, along with his underwear, down over his hips and legs, and kicking them away in one swift movement.

Beautiful. Soushi was beautiful. So much more perfect that Kazuki had ever imagined. Smooth, pale looking skin illuminated by the gentle flickering blue lights of the staff lounge. Kazuki could feel himself grow even harder as he raked his eyes up and down Soushi's slim, naked form. _'This is so much better than in my fantasies; even if I do have to keep quiet._'

Kazuki sighed in relief when Soushi sank back down to the floor, back against the wall with his legs spread. He almost felt like whining in frustration; if only Soushi would just turn towards him a little more so that he could have a better view...

'Idiot_. He's not doing this for your benefit - why would he do that?_' Kazuki chided himself mentally. '... _I wonder how he would react if I suddenly just burst in there and offered to take care of his little problem for him_.'

Kazuki found himself smirking at this. If this had been one of his fantasies, Soushi would have welcomed him with open arms... and legs.

Kazuki then noticed that now Soushi had settled himself down comfortably, he seemed to be feeling around on the floor for something.

_'Huh? What's he looking for?_' Kazuki's question was soon answered when Soushi pulled out a small tube from beneath his Alvis jacket. Kazuki's eyes widened in realisation, and a tingle of excitement ran down his spine. _'Is that… lube? Is he really going to...?_'

Kazuki had imagined scenes strikingly similar to this many times in his mind, but to actually see it in real life was just...

_'No, wait. I could be getting ahead of myself_,' Kazuki thought hastily in a rather weak attempt to calm his raging hormones. _'Maybe he's just going to use it to make jerking off easier. He might not actually put his, his- fingers in... there. But I really hope he does._'

Soon enough Soushi was uncapping the lid of the tube, and Kazuki leaned forward in anticipation. Soushi spread a generous amount on his hands, before taking hold of his erection, stroking it firmly.

"Ah! Aaah, yes!" Soushi didn't hold back, squeezing his eyes shut and crying out loud and breathily as he quickly got lost in the pleasure.

_'This is so hot_,' Kazuki thought, the pace of his thrusts increasing as his own pleasure quickly mounted.

"Nnng, yes! Please... I-!"

_'I wonder what he's thinking about… He sounds so desperate and needy. I wish I was the one that was causing him to make such noises..._'

For a second Kazuki thought he was going to start drooling in delight as Soushi did exactly what he'd been hoping for; bringing his fingers, slick and glistening with lube, downwards and pushing one inside his entrance.

_'Oh, damn it, who am I kidding? Even if he doesn't realise I'm watching him, it's still embarrassing. I don't think I'll be able to look him in the eye tomorrow. I have enough trouble doing that as it is..._'

"Ah, yes! There," Soushi moaned out, his whole body arching forward onto his finger. His face was fetchingly flushed and damp with sweat, stands of dark blond hair clinging to it appealingly.

Kazuki licked his lips, feeling his dripping erection twitching in his hands at the sight. _'Ahg, I'm going to come soon. I'm..._'

Deciding it would be best to get it over with quickly, Kazuki let his eyes flutter close and his imagination take over; Soushi's loud cries in the background making it all too easy to conjure up a fantasy...

Soushi's face was a picture of shock as the staff lounge door suddenly slid open, and he saw Kazuki standing there in the doorway.

"K-kazuki!" Soushi exclaimed, a fiery blush covering his face. "What are you doing here?"

Kazuki just smirked in response and walked inside, letting the door close behind him, and knelt down in-front of the embarrassed looking blond. "I was just about to leave for home, when I heard some... interesting noises coming from in here. Who could have guessed what I would find inside?" He leaned in closer, his breath tickling Soushi's pink-tinged ear. "Would you like some help with that?"

Soushi gaped at him for a second, before giving a little nod. "Yes, I would."

Kazuki needed no further encouragement. Cupping the back of Soushi's head he pulled him in for a kiss, letting his other hand trail down to where Soushi's fingers were still buried deep inside himself.

"I bet I can give you something more satisfying than just those fingers," Kazuki growled, grabbing Soushi by the hips and pulling him onto his lap.

"Ah! Kazuki, hurry up! I need you inside of me," Soushi gasped out excitedly, wrapping his arms around Kazuki's neck.

Kazuki nodded mutely, shifting Soushi into a more comfortable position, and then quickly sheathing himself with one swift thrust.

"Ahh, Soushi," Kazuki moaned desperately against his neck, feeling overwhelmed by the sudden heat and tightness surrounding him.

"Kazuki!" Soushi shuddered against him, clutching at his shoulders, and bringing his legs up to lock around Kazuki's waist too.

Soushi soon found himself being shoved up against the cold metal wall as Kazuki began to pound into him mercilessly. Soushi didn't seem to mind the rough treatment, panting harshly as he moved his body to match Kazuki's thrusting rhythm. "Yes, harder!"

Kazuki bit down lightly on his neck, sucking and nipping at the soft, sweaty flesh, spurred on by Soushi's words.

'Yes! He's so tight... And warm... And wonderful... And- and-'

"Kazuki!"

"Soushi!"

"Kazuki! Kazuki!"

_'Huh?_' Kazuki's eyes flew open as he became aware that not all the cries of his name were in his head. _'S-soushi... Soushi is, calling out my name? He's really imagining me?_' That realisation was enough to send Kazuki over the edge; hot, sticky cum coating his hands as he climaxed. He slumped down tiredly against the door, fighting to get his breath back.

After a moment Kazuki looked through the doorway again, and saw that Soushi still hadn't finished himself yet; his slick fingers moved swiftly in and out of his tight entrance, and every few seconds he'd gasp or moan out Kazuki's name.

_'He's really fantasizing about me? I wonder what I'm doing to him in his fantasy_...' Kazuki blushed at his thoughts and shook his head. _'Maybe it's best if I don't try and picture it or I'll probably end up getting hard again..._'

Soushi's cries seemed to be reaching a fevered pitch, his climax imminent. "Ahh! Yes! Kazuki! I'm going to- Kazuki! Kazuki!" The boy in question watched in fascination as Soushi came with a loud scream of his name, and then collapsed back exhaustedly against the wall, a satisfied expression of his face.

_'Wow. That was- that was just-_' Kazuki wasn't even sure how to describe it, but he was certain that what he'd just witnessed would be forever engraved into his memory. After staring at Soushi's appealing, sated form for a while longer, Kazuki came to his senses. _'Now what do I do? He'll probably leave there soon and go back to his room or something. I'd better get out of here before he finds me or that'll end up really awkward…_'

After taking a few moments to gather up his little pile of recently washed clothes, Kazuki pulled himself up onto his feet as quietly as he could. He took a quick peek round the door to check that Soushi hadn't gotten up yet, before shuffling off down the corridor as quickly as possible.

"... Hello? Is there someone out there?"

_'No, no, no,_' Kazuki thought in horror at the sound of Soushi's voice. Ducking round the corner just in time, as Soushi, in his now rumpled looking Alvis outfit, walked out of the staff lounge. _'Please don't let him come this way. Please don't let him find me now.'_

"Hello? Anybody there?" Soushi called again, glancing around the corridor curiously for a few seconds, looking a bit nervous himself. "Hmm, I guess I was just imagining things..."

Much to Kazuki relief, Soushi wandered off in the opposite direction. _'Phew. That was close.'_ Kazuki waited until he was certain that Soushi was well out of earshot this time, before making a beeline for the exit. _'Dad will probably be wondering where I've got to; and where his dinner is. But... I think it was worth it. I don't think I'll ever get that image out of my head. I know what I'll be thinking about when I'm trying to get to sleep tonight._'

_'And maybe now that I've seen this, now I know that he was thinking of me, tomorrow I might be able to tell Soushi how I feel about him._' Kazuki paused, unable to stop himself from grinning. _'And then we can act out his little fantasy - our fantasy.'

* * *

_

The end.

Mmm. I enjoyed that, I hope you guys did, too. I don't think I'll be making a sequel to this, as I had planned it to be a one-shot story.


End file.
